Extra Credit
by Periwinkle Wink
Summary: Hermione receives a failing grade in Care of Magical Creatures, and Professor Hagrid offers extra credit. Mature readers only! HG/RH


She couldn't believe her eyes. Her paper she had worked so hard on had slash marks and comments in flashing red ink throughout the whole essay. Devastated, she again read the comment written in Hagrid's messy scrawl.

_**Needs major improvements. Come to the cabin to arrange an extra credit assignment after breakfast during study hour**_

She read through each comment Hagrid had made once more, tears starting to build in her eyes. Self doubt kicked in, and she wondered what she had done wrong?

She folded up the essay and shoved it deep into her crammed school bag, the sounds of hundred of students screeching and gossiping over their breakfasts becoming present once more.

Hermione looked at her scrambled eggs on toast without interest. She had several books on Welsh Fairies in her bag, had studied for three days straight, pulled over-nighters like normal, and she had failed the assignment. Welsh Fairies. The easiest magical creature in the wizarding world to understand.

"You ok, 'Mione?" Harry asked to her right, a Quidditch Daily Magazine propped against his goblet of pumpkin juice.

Ron looked up guilty from his plate of waffles, pancakes, sausages, eggs and a side of oatmeal, his mouth crammed full.

Hermione rolled her eyes at him. "Ronald, if you still think I'm angry with you because you said my form looked like a troll, then yes, you are correct!" She angrily flicked her hair out of her face, using her irritation to forget about the failing grade for the moment. The words like insufficient, 'bland', and 'unimaginative' sprang to mind in flashing red ink again, and she swallowed down her feeling of despair.

Ron swallowed his huge mouthful. "Wasn't supposed to come out that way," he mumbled into plate, bringing her back to the present. A week ago, she had caught Ron snogging Lavender, and she had ranted at him for hours. He was her boyfriend, after all. Well, he had been. He had shot back at her that she had the personality of a squid, and the looks and form of a mountain troll.

"How else could you have phrased it, _**Ronald**_?" she ground out, failing essay now completely forgotten. "You cheated on me with a tramp, and when I called you out for it, that's what you called me!" she spit out. the hurt of it all stung her again.

"Guys, that was last week. Let's just forget and forgive?" Harry asked hopefully.

"A girl doesn't forget a comment like that," Hermione shot at the suddenly nervous Harry. "Or that Ronald was a man whore and went for the easiest piece of ass in this school. I'm leaving now, and don't try and follow," she said, standing quickly and exiting the Great Hall before either boy could stop her.

Once she was out of the Great Hall, she regretted bringing up the troll comment. Now, she was even more hurt, images of Lavender's hands in his trousers, and his hands up her shirt. Wiping away a single tear, she opened the doors to the front lawn. She trudged gloomily down to Hagrid's hut, loosening her tie as she went. It was an incredibly hot day, and soon she was shrugging off her robe.

The trek to the little cabin on the border of the Forbidden Forest was long and hot, and it took her mind off of Ron and his sluttish girl toy. By the time she arrived, her tie was tucked into her robe pocket, and she had transfigured her white button down shirt to a short sleeve shirt instead, as well as undoing the top button.

Hagrid was waiting for her, a large wheelbarrow resting next to him. Inside were trowels, dragon gloves, and buckets. He was sitting on the ground, leaning against the cabin in the only available shade. His shirt arms were rolled up to his elbows, and his forehead was covered in bead of moisture. Fang was asleep next to him, drooling into the parched grass.

Upon seeing her, Hagrid stood and smiled down at her. "'Ello, 'Ermione."

"Hello, Hagrid," Hermione said, shame filling her stomach. She couldn't bear to look at him. She was so humiliated about her terrible essay score. Her eyes landed on Fang, who was still snoozing in the grass.

"Now, we know why yur here," he said, and Hermione wiped her sweaty hands on her skirt. He smiled sympathetically at her. "An' yur extra credit is ta help me pot plants fer Madame Sprout. If ya collect enough, I'll give you an O on yer Fairie essay."

"What are we potting?" she asked, wiping sweat off her brow, finally looking at him. He had her whole attention, since he was giving her a chance to make up the grade. She needed to get over her failure and correct it.

"Bellis Perenisus," Hagrid said. "They have healing properties, and Sprout needs 'em fer a outbreak of Dragon Pox in the Firs' Years."

Hermione nodded, remembering hearing how half of the First Years had contracted the disease. She had never heard of this plant before, and her scholar mind kicked into high gear. What were it's properties? Did it only grow this time of year, at what time of day were they to collect it? 

"Yu'll need ta wear Dragon Skin gloves, and don' forget yur wand," he told her, hoisting up the wheelbarrow. "And away we go," he said cheerfully, heading into the Forbidden Forest. Hermione followed behind quickly, sighing when they entered the shady forest. It was much cooler under the big trees. Pulling out her wand, she summoned some Dragon Hide gloves from the wheelbarrow.

After a five minute walk, they came upon a large tree in the middle of the path. Along the base of the tree, there were yellow and pink flowers. They were swaying in the windless air. Their petals looked waxy in appearance, and they had a sweet aroma hanging about them. Hermione smiled and drifted closer for a better look. Hagrid grabbed her shoulder.

"Hold on, a moment, 'Ermione. Lemme get out the pots."

She nodded and helped, placing the large pots on her ground, her excitement showing. Hagrid laughed at her bounciness, his beetle black eyes crinkling.

Hagrid pulled out a trowel, handing it to her. "You'll pace this next to 'em and tickle their petals softly. They'll squirm and wiggle onto your trowel. Then ya put 'em into the pot," he said, demonstrating for her. He tickled the petals very softly, and the flower he was focusing on began to wiggle. Roots appeared and latched onto the trowel as the flower head bobbed up and down. The whole plant was very pretty. The roots were a very light pink, and they glowed softly. The stem, which had been hidden from view under the petals of the glower, was strong and supple. It was a light pink, flecked with green spots.

Hagrid stood and gently placed the plant into the pot. Instantly, it filled with dirt, encasing the flower.

She gasped, but Hagrid nodded towards the pot. A very soft light came from the pot, and the dirt began to wiggle. Slowly, the flower emerged, clean and whole. Hermione smiled in delight. The flower was as perfect as ever.

"The pots are 'chanted to fill with dirt once a plan' is in the pot," he explained. She nodded excitedly, eager to start harvesting the flowers.

Hagrid looked into the wheelbarrow and clapped a hand to his forehead. "What is it?" she asked him.

"I fergot the water container. The little 'uns need to be watered, and they won' take magiked water. I'll be righ' back, 'Ermione," he told her, heading back down the trail.

Perplexed at the sudden departure, Hermione walked to the tree and bent down, eager to get started. She ever so gently tickled a petal with the edge of her trowel. The plant didn't move. Cocking her head and biting her tongue, she tried again. Still nothing.

"I'm doing everything Hagrid did," she muttered. At the sound her of her voice, the flower began to grow. Surprised, Hermione fell backwards, completely spell bound. The petals were glowing brightly, and a delicious smell filled the air. Dazzled, Hermione reached out and touched the petals in awe.

Without warning, something gripped her ankle. Looking down, she saw a thick root holding onto her, a root she was sure hadn't been there before. Frowning, she tried to push it off. It didn't budge. With alarm, she saw more roots emerge from the beautiful flower. One went around her waist and others around her remaining leg and and arms.

She screamed in fear, hoping Hagrid would hear. She struggled to reach her wand, but she couldn't move her arms.

"Help!" she yelled loudly, but a root was shoved into her mouth, curling around her tongue. She began to panic, tears rolling down her cheeks. Her screams became muffled, and she struggled violently against the roots. The root in her mouth was extremely soft, and she tried to bite down on it, but it wouldn't sever.

The flower had transformed, with a long thick stem and it's roots writhing around it. Two large roots stretched up the tree, pulling the crying girl and itself further up. When it was twenty feet in the air, it halted.

Hermione was terrified. The roots were under her shirt and inside her skirt, as well as curled in her curly hair. They weren't squeezing her too hard, and no roots were around her neck. They were very gentle, almost like a caress to her skin.

She kept trying to call for help. The root inside her mouth began to stroke her tongue, and suddenly a sweet liquid erupted on her tongue. Choking, Hermione felt some slide down her throat. Instantly, her body was on fire. She could feel every touch of the roots. Hermione began to sob in fear. Who knew what that liquid was. It could be poisonous.

A root slowly traveled up her chest, curling under the fabric of her bra and curling around her nipple. It squeezed the bud, and Hermione gasped in surprise. It felt so good! Instantly, she felt ashamed. She had to focus on getting down, but the root was tweaking and rubbing her nipple, and it was making her stomach tighten in a strange way.

Another root followed the first's path, curling around her other nipple. While they squeezed her nipples, a third and fourth started to knead her breasts. It felt amazing, and Hermione moaned, feeling her panties slide down her smooth legs.

Unbeknownst to the horny teenager, Hagrid was watching in the bushes, stroking his huge penis. He was glad he had failed Hermione's essay, although it had been a perfect O. She was responding beautifully to the plant, which was a plant that pleasured only virgins when they heard the virgin's voice.

Hermione eagerly waited for the roots to travel lower, and they did. One began to caress her butt cheeks while one stroked her thighs. A thick root slid up her legs and stopped at the apex of her thighs. Very lightly, it began to tickle her tiny bud, and Hermione cried out in pleasure, her tongue stroking the root in her mouth seductively. It stroked her again softly, enjoying the caresses. It curled out of her mouth and traveled down her back, sliding under her shirt and between her butt cheeks, where it toyed with her little puckered hole softly.

While her butt hole was being stroked, the large root at her pussy was making it's way lower. It prodded her entrance, and Hermione waited impatiently, wanting it to impale her most secret spot.

She moaned when a root began to enter her butt. Suddenly, it pushed roughly into her, and her cries increased in volume. The root at her pussy began to tickle her bud once more, and she moaned wantonly. The root inside her ass didn't hurt at all. When it went as deep as it could, a shock of pleasure swept through her stomach. It was the most incredible feeling she had ever felt.

"Fuck me," she cried. At her voice, the plant halted it's movements. The root in her anus removed itself with a 'pop', and she moaned in loss. The plant began to lower her down to the earth. Hermione almost cried in sadness when her feet touched the ground. The other flowers grew and climbed up the tree, disappearing from sight. Hermione crumpled to the ground, her heart beating loudly. The Forest was silent, and like a mad woman, Hermione moaned loudly and unbuttoned her shirt and began to pinch her hard nipples. Her other hand traveled to her soaked pussy. Her fingers pinched at her swollen nub, and she shoved a finger inside her pussy. Groaning, Hermione grabbed her wand, ready to transfigure a stick into a dildo.

Grinning, Hagrid pulled his pants up and walked towards the moaning girl. She was under the plant's Liquid Pleasure spell. She would fuck anything that breathed.

"'Ermione?" Hagrid asked, stepping out of the underbrush.

Herminie shrieked and pulled her skirt down. Her breathing would not calm down, and she eyed Hagrid in interest, even though her mind was screaming at her not to ask. Her whole body was on fire, and she needed to come to calm that fire down. Every cell in her body told her she needed a release. Her logical side was subdued as she looked at the huge bulge in Hagrid's trousers. The sight made her ache badly, and she ripped her shirt off.

His eyes drank in her beautiful young body. Her tits heaved with her breathing. He chuckled and moved closer, examining her flat stomach and her creamy thighs, eyeing the patch of thin hair where her fingers were moving desperately.

"Hagrid, will you fuck me? Please?" she moaned, falling onto her back, her fingers moving back to her bud.

Without so much as a second thought, the giant ripped his pants off and picked up her sweaty body. His fingers stroked her dripping pussy, tickling the little bud softly. Hermione gasped and gripped his shoulders.

Bringing his wet fingers to her mouth, he prodded her mouth open. She opened her mouth and sucked on his fingers, licking off all the sweet and bitter liquid. Her eyes burned into his as she moaned and continued to suck his fingers.

Hagrid chuckled again. "Do ya wan' me ta fuck yur little cunt?" he asked, eyes boring into hers.

"Yes," she whispered.

That was all he needed. Hagrid grabbed his huge cock and pushed into her. Hermione screamed in pleasure and pain as the huge penis tore at her virgin wall. He gave her no time to recover as he continually thrust up into her warm body.

He shoved her against the very tree she had hung from and began to pound into her. Her screams filled the forest, and she hastily pulled out her wand and silenced the area around them. She relaxed into him, enjoying him filling her so completely that it hurt. She was saying dirty things to her, and he was saying them right back, making her stomach tighten even further. Without warning, he was gone, leaving her aching and empty.

"No!" she protested, but he was already thrusting two fingers into her. With an earth shattering cry, she came around his fingers harshly. While his fingers moved, he turned her and thrust into her ass, still fingering her pussy. Hermione screamed at the skin stretching and breaking as he split her in two with his monstrous cock.

Hagrid felt his balls tightening. He had hoped he would last longer, but it had been too long.

With a grunt, he dropped her onto her knees, her face level with his juice covered penis. His hand was gripping his cock, and she opened her mouth instinctively. That was all he needed, and a large fountain of white cum spurt from his huge penis into her mouth as he stroked his cock roughly. Several strands dripped down her chest as she choked on the amount of liquid. Her face was covered with milky liquid.

Soon, it was all gone, and Hermione sucked the tip for the last drops. She smiled seductively and picked up her wand, casting 'Scourgify' on herself. Her fingers went to her pussy, which was throbbing from their activity.

"That was amazing," she said. Hagrid smiled and grabbed her tit, squeezing it in his hand.

She moaned and leaned into him, her hand rubbing his now flaccid penis. He picked her up, sucking on her nipple. She moaned leisurely, placing her head on his chest. He stopped his ministrations, and she frowned up at him.

Hagrid grinned and nodded. "So, should I fail you on your next essay?"

She nodded furiously. "Definitely, if there's extra credit work."

Fin


End file.
